


My Birthday Wish

by Deathra



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Kiibouma, M/M, No Spoilers, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathra/pseuds/Deathra
Summary: It's nearly the end of Ouma Kokichi's birthday and there has yet to be any birthday surprises. Angered about all of this, Ouma finds himself ready to go to sleep for the day. However, Ouma forgets to account for his dearest robot pal Kiibo.





	My Birthday Wish

It was nearly midnight and Ouma Koichi had spent hours tumbling his fingers and waiting for something to happen. Today was his birthday and he assumed someone would at least tell him to have a good one. But so far there was no birthday wishes and he began to consider heading into his room. 

“Maybe they’re just looking for me,” Ouma thought to himself. He then decided to head into the cafeteria where Shuichi Saihara, Kaito Momota, and Maki Harukawa were talking about Monokuma and their plans for escape.  
“Hey guys, Ouma Koichi is official here for his surprise!” With this, he let out a laugh and walked to the door without looking behind him. 

“We’re in the middle of something Ouma. Can’t we do your silly games some other time?” Ouma stared back to Saihara, who had not even bothered to give him eye contact, and felt heartbroken. Too upset with the fact, Ouma stormed out of the room. 

As Ouma got to his bedroom door, he took a deep breath and punched the pixelated photo of himself. “Why didn’t anyone care? Did they not know? I know I can be a bit childish but it’s my birthday. It’s my- “ Ouma stopped and shook his head. “Let’s deal with this tomorrow, Koichi,” Ouma thought to himself. “For now, you deserve some sleep.” 

Opening the door, he found himself covered in confetti. He looked up and saw the mechanical eyes of his friend Kiibo. “Surprise!” Ouma found himself in tears of joy.  
“Eh? Ouma why are you crying? Ahaha, did I do something wrong?” As the robot finished his sentence, Ouma put his arms around him and smiled. “No-No, I’m just so happy.” 

Unable to process everything that was going on, Kiibo still knew Ouma was grateful by his giggles.  
Bringing Kiibo further into his room, he realized that there was a deformed cake in the center of the table.

“Did you make this?” 

Kiibo’s face turned red at the question and began to stutter until he finally answered “…yes. I-I heard that on people’s birthdays you bake them a cake...and I learned I’m not very good at cooking. But I tried my best!” 

Grabbing Kiibo’s hand, Ouma felt as though his heart was whole. With his other hand he picked up a fork and tasted a bit of the cake. It was bitter- not typically what a cake should be- but it was obvious a lot of love was put into it. “It’s really good.”  
“Really? I don’t have taste buds, so I couldn’t try it. But I’m really glad you liked it.”

Ouma turned towards Kiibo with a puzzled look, then smiled. “Hey Kiibo?” Before he could respond, Ouma continued, “Where’s my birthday present?” 

With the realization that Kiibo forgot a present, Ouma begin laughing. “Awww you forgot.” 

Kiibo shook his head back and forth. “No! I just need to go run and get it and ahhaha-“Ouma placed both of his hands on top of the robot’s shoulders and kissed him.  
It felt as though all the oil in his body was fuming, Kiibo found himself unable to speak. “Aw, you’re so flustered.” 

“O-Ouma, why did you do that?” Ouma smiled at the question and stared directly into his eyes. 

“That’s all I wanted for my Birthday. Thank you Kiibo.”

Ouma pushed his face into Kiibo’s chest. Kiibo found himself now smiling and placed his arms around Ouma. 

“I’m glad I could make your birthday wish come true”


End file.
